Dear Fred
by MsHologramRibs
Summary: Fred Weasley Ii suddenly gets a flurry of mysterious letters sent by someone also claiming to be Fred. His father, George Weasley, is not amused. As the letters continue the confusion just gets worse but emotions run high and Fred Weasley II is finally informed of how he got his name.


**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world and all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling and strictly to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, round 8, for the Chudley Cannons.**

 **Character Used: Fred Weasley II**

 **Prompts Used:**

 **(3) diary (word)**

 **(13) "Where did that come from?" (dialogue)**

 **(15) owl (creature)**

 **Dear Fred**

Fred Weasley II never went a day without writing in his diary. He always seemed to have adventures worthy of recapping at night before he went to bed. Tonight Fred Weasley II had something quite odd to write about. He didn't really know what to make of it. All he knew was that his dad didn't like it.

Fred did what he usually did on Sundays, wake up and have breakfast then play outside till noon. Fred was just about to put his broomstick back in the shed when he saw it, an owl. Fred was certain that it was an owl for his dad but the owl landed not that far from him. He looked at the owl that only seemed to stare at him. Slowly, cautiously, Fred approached the owl. The owl offered him a letter which he took. He opened the letter and scanned it.

"Dear Fred, you might not know who I am but I know who you are. Don't panic. Don't get scared. You know more about me than you think. I'm writing to you because I want you to know that you are special. You are not alone and if you ever feel down just remember that you are loved. You are wanted and needed. Have fun and I'll write to you tomorrow. Sincerely, Fred."

Fred stared at the letter in awe. He was very confused and nervous at the same time. What did the letter mean? It was addressed to him but it was also signed by him. Fred walked into the house still staring at the letter. George Weasley was sitting at the dining table eating his lunch and reading the Daily Prophet when he noticed that his son was holding a letter and looking very puzzled.

"Where did that come from?" George asked. Fred looked up and considered hiding the letter but he knew that he couldn't hide anything from his dad. So Fred handed the letter over. George looked at his son suspiciously and then read the letter. Fred watched his dad expecting him to either be confused or amused. Surely the letter could be a prank that he devised; maybe he could say that in order to make his dad disregard the letter. Yes, that could work. Before Fred could say anything though his dad looked up at him and looked at him oddly. Fred couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion that was showing on his father's face. "Where did you get this?"

"An owl brought it to me," Fred said quietly. George sighed and gripped the letter in his hand. He looked out the window and Fred was worried. Was something wrong?

"Are you lying to me?" his dad asked suddenly looking at him very sternly. Fred didn't quite know what to say. The whole situation started out confusing and it was just getting out of control.

"No, dad…"

"Just…just go upstairs," Fred watched his dad stand and walk over to the fireplace. George started a fire with his wand and threw the letter in it. Fred slowly walked over to the stairs watching as the letter slowly burned.

George watched the flames while a million thoughts went through his head. Was this someone's idea of a sick joke? Was his son in danger? What was going on? George sat back at the table and stared at his lunch. Memories of his twin brother, Fred, were invading his mind. He couldn't help the pain he felt in his chest or the feeling of loss that never really went away. He saw Fred every time he looked at his son. Why would someone do this?

. . .

The next day Fred was playing outside again. He wanted to do anything that would get what happened the day before out of his head. His father had acted strange at dinner and didn't even look at him. Fred thought he was in trouble but usually when he was in trouble he got punished and his dad hadn't done anything that would indicate he was in trouble. Fred could barely sleep and his dreams involved his dad and what seemed to be a clone of him standing next to him. Fred woke up confused and with a raging headache.

So Fred played outside, catching bugs and riding around on his broomstick, but his good mood dimmed when he saw an owl fly towards him with a letter in his beak. Fred dreaded what was to come next. He desperately wished that the owl wasn't for him but once again the owl landed in front of him and stared at him expectantly.

Fred considered just walking inside and ignoring the owl but curiosity won over and he took the letter from the owl. The owl immediately flew away and Fred opened the letter.

"Dear Fred, I know you must feel very confused and even a bit scared about these letters but I assure you that these letters are being given to you in good faith. You know I never really used to talk like this. All proper and stuff but well…age will do that to you. You might not believe this but I am a Weasley too. Before you go trying to guess who I am, I want you to consider the signature at the end of the letter. My name is Fred too. I was your father's twin brother and he may or may not have told you about me because I am dead. This may come as very shocking and confusing but it's true. After all, you are Fred Weasley II. Didn't you ever think that there was a first? Anyways, this letter is simply to inform you of who is sending these letters. Don't try to figure out how or why, you would never come to a conclusion. My message to you for the day is that fun is very important and that making others happy is the best feeling in the world. I should know, your father and I had more fun than I can even tell you. Love, Fred."

Fred read the letter over again not quite believing what it was saying. He was so confused and absorbed in the letter that he didn't even notice his father walking towards him. George snatched the letter out of his son's hands and read it. Fred watched as his father's face went from showing anger to confusion to something he could only describe as sadness. George looked at his son and sighed.

"I guess you have some questions," he said and Fred nodded. George folded the letter and stuffed it into his pants pocket. He kneeled down to be at eye level with his son and launched into the story of how he had a twin brother named Fred who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. Fred watched as tears slowly fell from his father's eyes. He couldn't imagine that kind of loss or pain. Suddenly he hated whoever was sending the letters. Why couldn't he or she just leave them alone?

George put his head in his hands at the end of his story expecting his son to now hate him. He was surprised when two small arms wrapped around his torso and a head was lying on his shoulder. George hugged his son and the two walked back into the house.

. . .

For five more days the letters came. Each letter had a message of some kind. They were all positive messages and each one was signed by someone who put "Fred". Fred read the letters mostly because of curiosity but he always handed each letter to his dad who only seemed to smile more as each letter came. The last letter wasn't addressed to Fred though. Fred stared at the letter in confusion and slight horror. The letter was addressed to his father.

Fred walked into the house still staring at the letter as if somehow he misread the name. But it was clear as day. So Fred walked up to his father who noticed that his son had another letter but it was unopened. Fred looked cautiously at his father and handed him the letter. George looked at his son oddly and then looked at the letter. It was addressed to him. George looked at his son and then back at the letter. Slowly he opened it and read what it said.

"Dear George, I know you think that this is some cruel joke and that someone out there has some sick sense of humor. I'm not going to try to persuade you otherwise because after all how can someone get letters from someone who is dead? So I will just say that this is the last letter. I have said all that I wanted to say to your son, my nephew, and now I have something to say to you. Remember all the memories we shared, every prank and every joke. But please, don't ever feel bad about me dying. I know you think that I'm not there but I'll always be there with you, and I'll be here too waiting for when you grow old and you can come and see me again. I have loads of pranks planned out George. The afterlife isn't so bad. So stop feeling bad about the past and feel happy that you have a son who loves you, who you can teach everything to. After all, who will run the joke shop when you're old? Forever Your Brother, Forge."

George couldn't help the tears that were streaming down his face or the laugh that escaped his lips. Fred watched his dad clutch the letter and smile at him. What did the letter say? George simply stood and hugged his son.

"Dad, you're crushing me," Fred managed to say. George only laughed and he swore he could hear his brother laughing too.

. . .

 **A/N: So…yeah…hope you liked it! - MsHologramRibs**


End file.
